Thirteen Hours
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail Delaney. Dans ‘Slow Dances’, Jack et Sam choisissent l’Honneur et le Devoir pardessus leurs désirs. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qui importe est l’un l’autre. Pas besoin d'avoir lu 'Slow Dances' pour comprendre l'histoire.


**Thirteen Hours**

**Auteur**** : Gail R. Delaney**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Qui d'autre ? Sam/Jack

Résumé : Dans 'Slow Dances', Jack et Sam choisissent l'Honneur et le Devoir par-dessus leurs désirs. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qui importe est l'un l'autre. Pas absolument nécessaire d'avoir lu 'Slow Dances'… mais ça peut aider.

Rating: NC 17

Timeline: Lost City 1 et 2

Feedback: Absolument !

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Jack, Sam, Teal'c ... none of them. I just have a muse that won't be quiet until I get this down 'on paper'. Then maybe she'll let me get back to my manuscript. I don't write these for money, just my own satisfaction

Note de l'auteur :_ Les poèmes sont "Love" by Roy Croft ; "Porphyria's Lover" by Robert Browning. _

Note du traducteur : voici la suite de 'Slow Dances', deuxième volet de la trilogie 'Awakening'. Certains dialogues sont repris de la série (c'est un mélange de VF, de sous-titres et de ma propre traduction…). Vous verrez, il y a des reprises de 'Slow Dances' (c'est en italique). On peut lire la fic même si on n'a pas lu 'Slow danses'. Elle se termine à la fin de 'Lost City 2'. J'ai traduit le poème à la fin, mais il est plus beau en anglais bien sûr...

Remerciements : Un très grand merci à Tia, Sam-star et Bibiche pour leur relecture.

Attention : cette fic est classée NC 17.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

« Comment diable cela est-il arrivé ? »

« Ce n'était pas un accident, monsieur, » dit Sam, essayant de cacher l'absolue frustration qui avait noué chaque muscle de son corps depuis que Jack avait mis sa tête dans cette… chose.

« Il l'a fait délibérément- » commença Daniel.

« -Dans le but d'accéder à la connaissance des Anciens, » termina Teal'c.

« Il… euh… nous pensions que nous n'aurions jamais une autre opportunité, » précisa Daniel, croisant les bras sur son corps.

« Nous savons de l'expérience passée que la connaissance des Anciens va petit à petit remplacer l'esprit du Colonel. Nous espérons qu'au cours de la transformation, il aura accès aux informations que nous cherchons. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

Et ensuite ? Et ensuite, si par chance, il s'en sort vivant, je vais lui botter les fesses pour avoir fait cela…

« Et ensuite, les données vont submerger son système nerveux et le Colonel- »

« Quoi ? » vint la voix de Jack, accompagnée du bruit de ses pas sur l'escalier métallique qui menait à la salle de briefing. « Rencontrer mon Créateur ? Casser ma Pipe ? Atteindre les Portes du Paradis ? Commencer à manger les pissenlits par la racine ? »

Jack atteignit le haut de l'escalier et s'avança vers eux. Sam le fixa, luttant contre l'envie de le gifler pour son attitude blasée qui était presque aussi forte que son envie d'envelopper ses bras autour de lui et de le tenir pour toujours. Il s'avança vers eux, et échangea des coups d'œil avec les autres membres de SG1, mais ne la regarda pas.

« Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie, » dit le Général Hammond.

« Pourquoi ? Nous savons tous parfaitement ce qui va se passer. Dans quelques jours, je commencerais à parler une langue étrange, » dit-il avec un geste de sa main. « Quelques jours après cela je commencerais à faire des choses malgré moi, et quelques jours plus tard ce sera bonne nuit la compagnie, bonne nuit. »

Sam serra la mâchoire et baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Ne pouvait pas le regarder simplement agir comme si ce n'était rien… parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui dire au revoir. Elle, merde. Sept ans qu'ils avaient poussé de côté ce qu'ils désiraient. Le plus près qu'ils étaient jamais parvenus avaient été seulement quelques jours auparavant. Cela faisait-il vraiment moins d'une semaine ? Moins de sept jours depuis qu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras, depuis qu'ils s'étaient refusés la seule chose qu'ils pensaient ne jamais pouvoir avoir ? L'un l'autre ?

Maintenant… tout partait à vau-l'eau.

« Alors, avec votre permission, monsieur, j'aimerais prendre le week-end. Pour mettre de l'ordre dans quelques affaires personnelles. »

Sam avala la boule dans sa gorge. « La dernière fois, cela avait pris plusieurs jours avant que nous ne remarquions un changement dans le comportement du Colonel. »

« Je serai de retour lundi, prêt à travailler, » dit Jack au Général Hammond.

Il ne la regardait pas, pas même momentanément ne croisa-t-il ses yeux. Pourquoi ne jetait-il pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction ? Elle voulait… elle avait besoin… de regarder dans ces yeux sombres, même pour un bref moment, et voir s'il y avait quelque chose là. S'il lui dirait silencieusement ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Permission accordée. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Il renifla doucement et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Daniel et de Teal'c, sans pour autant les regarder. Quelque part entre eux – à côté d'eux. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma série télé préférée passe dans une demi-heure. »

Toujours sans rencontrer les yeux de personne, Jack se détourna et fit retraite vers l'escalier. Sam regarda Daniel et Teal'c, mais personne ne sut quoi dire. Le Général Hammond inclina son menton et soupira. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se retourna et s'en alla dans son bureau.

Avec un hochement de tête, Teal'c s'excusa et descendit les marches. Sam resta à sa position, les bras croisés sur son corps, ne sachant pas où elle devait aller ou ce qu'elle devait faire.

Comment pouvaient-ils simplement continuer leurs affaires comme si rien n'allait mal. Attendant l'inévitable ? Attendant que Jack meure ?

Des larmes menacèrent de tomber, brûlant ses yeux, mais elle fit un gros effort pour les refouler. Elle les avait laissées la submerger plus tôt, dans les vestiaires, mais elle refusait de les laisser venir maintenant. Cela n'arriverait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

La main douce de Daniel sur son bras fut presque sa perte.

« Sam, » dit-il doucement. « Regardez-moi. »

Sam ferma les yeux, les garda fermés pendant deux battements de cœur avant de les rouvrir et de regarder Daniel.

Sa bouche avait formé une ligne étroite, le front profondément creusé. « Sam, nous y arriverons. Nous trouverons un moyen. »

« Je sais que nous y arriverons, » réussit-elle à dire. « Nous le devons. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle, probablement trop vite.

Il sourit, un sourire qui disait 'vous-ne-pouvez-pas-me-duper'. « Bien sûr que vous allez bien. Mais c'est bien de ne pas aller bien. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non, ça ne va pas. Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un moyen de… » Elle s'étrangla sur les mots, bafouillant la fin. « … de le sauver. »

Il serra son bras, puis le frotta doucement. « Nous trouverons. Je ferai tout ce que je peux- »

« Je sais que vous le ferez, Daniel. »

Daniel hocha la tête lentement, la regardant par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes. « D'accord. Je… j'y vais. » Il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se retournant vers elle. « Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de se montrer cruel. Je pense que- »

« Il est simplement le Colonel, » termina Sam. Simplement Jack.

Daniel hocha à nouveau la tête, pinçant ses lèvres, puis disparut en bas de l'escalier. Sam aspira une longue respiration tremblante, inclinant sa tête en arrière, ses yeux fermés, pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

oOo

A l'extérieur de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, les criquets remplissaient l'air de la nuit de leur chant, uniquement répondu par les grenouilles du lac proche. Une douce brise agita les feuilles des arbres, caressant sa peau, provoquant la chair de poule. Elle était étendue sur son côté, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre et la lumière argentée de la lune baignait tout l'intérieur. C'était magnifique.

Mais brouillé par ses larmes.

Sam renifla et essuya son nez avec le mouchoir froissé dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait éloigner ses pensées de Jack… de l'homme qu'elle aimait… elle s'était pourtant refusé la vérité pendant tant d'années. Quand l'avait-elle aimé pour la première fois, elle supposa qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le préciser – mais c'était un sentiment qui s'était intensifié et avait grandi au cours des années.

A nouveau, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le week-end précédent. Ce qui avait commencé comme deux jours redoutés au mariage d'une amie – expliquant pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'homme dans sa vie – s'était transformé en quarante-huit des plus incroyables heures qu'elle avait jamais passées avec Jack. Il n'avait pas été son supérieur, il avait été Jack. Ses mots et ses caresses traversèrent ses souvenirs.

_« Croyez-vous que vous ayez besoin d'une excuse pour m'embrasser ? »_

_Elle le fixait, sachant qu'elle avait sans doute les yeux écarquillés. « Jack ! Nous ne devrions pas du tout nous embrasser ! Excuse ou pas ! »_

_Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et elle s'arrêta, incapable de se détourner de lui. Son regard se déplaça brièvement sur sa bouche avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'il caressait sa joue du bout de ses doigts._

_« Il était temps, » dit-il simplement._

_Elle plissa son front et secoua la tête. « Temps ? »_

_Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. « Allez, Carter. C'est vous la cérébrale, cela vous dépasse à présent ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête, perdant lentement la capacité de penser lorsque ses doigts descendirent sur sa gorge pour caresser sa clavicule à travers l'encolure de son pull._

_Le visage de Jack s'illumina de son expression : 'wow, je sais quelque chose que Carter ne sait pas'. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, étourdie par son doux contact. _

_« Nous avons dansé autour de cette… chose que je refuse de nommer… pendant sept ans. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sam acquiesça, poussée par l'envie elle leva son bras et pressa sa main contre son ventre. Ses muscles abdominaux se tendirent sous son toucher, et un petit sentiment de satisfaction s'insinua en elle. Elle avait le même effet sur lui que lui sur elle._

_« La seule raison qui ne m'a pas rendu complètement fou, ce furent les instants comme ceux-là. »_

_Elle commençait à comprendre, et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient capables de se tenir à distance… séparés… pour la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, la nécessité de se laisser aller… de céder au besoin, même si c'était pour seulement un bref instant… était trop pour le renier. Et c'était quand il l'enlaçait… ou quand elle touchait simplement sa main… et c'était suffisant pour savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre._

_« Ca devient plus difficile », dit-elle la gorge serrée._

_Jack acquiesça. « Je sais. »_

_« Au bout du compte, des instants comme ceux-là ne seront plus suffisants- »_

_« -pour tous les deux. Je sais. »_

_Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux, et elle cligna les yeux pour essayer de les retenir. Une s'en échappa et elle la sentit couler le long de sa tempe jusqu'à ses cheveux. Jack se pencha et embrassa l'endroit humide, et Sam eut la respiration altérée._

_« Alors nous devrons faire de ce week-end un week-end inoubliable. Pour nous permettre de tenir. »_

Et cela aurait peut-être pu être suffisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne assez forte pour prendre sa vie en mains. De faire tout ce qui devait être fait pour avoir Jack pleinement dans sa vie. Mais cela était avant que sa mort ne pende au-dessus d'elle comme une ombre ténébreuse, attendant d'aspirer sa propre vie de son cœur.

Elle avait tant voulu lui faire l'amour… et ses joues brûlaient quand elle se rappelait comment elle l'avait presque supplié de le faire… mais ils connaissaient tous les deux les conséquences. Les ramifications. Leur honneur et leur devoir…

« Au diable l'honneur et le devoir… » dit-elle à la chambre vide.

Elle se retourna, se redressant partiellement, pour regarder le réveil sur sa table de chevet. 0213. Elle était étendue dans ce lit vide et froid depuis des heures et le sommeil refusait de venir. Deux nuits à Denver, et elle s'était habituée à dormir dans ses bras. Cela avait été une dure semaine pour dormir. Mais cette nuit, elle pleurait plus que seulement ses bras.

Son regard tomba sur le téléphone à côté du réveil. Avant qu'elle puisse se raisonner, ou même s'offrir une discussion modérément convaincante, il fut dans sa main et elle avait composé son numéro.

Après deux sonneries, elle abandonna presque. Mais avant qu'elle puisse écarter le téléphone de son oreille, la ligne cliqua et elle entendit sa voix.

« O'Neill. »

Sam ferma étroitement les yeux. Sa gorge ne fonctionnerait pas. Ses lèvres ne bougeraient pas. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le silence s'installa entre eux à travers la ligne téléphonique, et son corps trembla de tension – à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur – alors qu'elle essayait de le maîtriser. Il parla alors à nouveau.

« Viens à moi, Sam. »

Elle relâcha l'air qui brûlait ses poumons et tendit le bras et raccrocha. Sam s'habilla dans le noir, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'elle portait, et s'élança de sa maison vide et sans vie, vers le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler chez elle.

Les bras de Jack.

oOo

Sa maison était presque dans les ténèbres quand elle se gara dans son allée, le seul bruit étant celui des pneus sur le gravier. La lune baignait tout d'argent, et lui fit penser aux cheveux de Jack. Le Renard d'Argent.

Ses mains tremblantes, elle jeta ses clés dans son sac à main et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. La brise balaya à travers, soufflant ses cheveux en arrière de son visage et rafraîchissant ses jambes sous le bord de la jupe. Elle leva les yeux au ciel nocturne, les centaines d'étoiles de brillance variable, et la lune si grosse qu'elle pensa pouvoir l'atteindre et la toucher, et inspira. L'air sentait bien meilleur chez Jack. Ils vivaient à une poignée de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, pourtant elle était plus proche de Colorado Springs… ici, l'air était vif, frais et pur.

Elle trouva son chemin dans le noir vers les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, la douce lueur d'une unique lumière dans le hall donna vie aux ombres. Avant qu'elle ne lève la main pour frapper le bois, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Jack se tint devant elle.

Sam retint sa respiration, le regardant. La lune jouait sur ses traits anguleux, transformant ses cheveux en un argent miroitant, et ses yeux plus sombres qu'elle ne se rappelait les avoir vus. Ils se tinrent là pendant un instant, lui la regardant de la manière qu'elle avait souhaité qu'il fit à la base – mais savait en son cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il tendit alors sa main, et elle la prit, sa paume glissant sur sa peau chaude alors que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens.

Il ne fallut que la plus légère des pressions pour l'attirer dans la maison, et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour que son épaule frôle son bras, il l'entoura pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Sam leva les yeux, ayant l'impression d'être une enfant perdue dans un rêve. Puis il relâcha la poignée, sa main vint se poser sur son dos. L'électricité jaillit à travers son cœur lorsqu'il la toucha, remontant son épine dorsale de son dos jusqu'à son cou, empaumant son visage avec sa main.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs lorsqu'il les baissa sur elle, et alors que le silence les enveloppait, elle sut que rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. Tout avait été dit avant… sans mots… sans confessions… mais la révélation était aussi vraie et connue entre eux que s'ils avaient parlé.

Le pouce de Jack caressa ses lèvres, et elle les ouvrit, savourant le contact. Son autre main remonta jusqu'à son visage pour le tenir entre elles. Sam enroula ses doigts autour de ses poignets et retint sa respiration.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, tout le poids s'évacua de son corps – la laissant languissante, chaude et libre. La bouche de Jack joua avec la sienne, avec douceur, avec révérence, et sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres pour la réclamer jusqu'à son âme.

Elle oscilla en lui, savourant la délicieuse chaleur qui émanait de son corps à travers ses vêtements. Jack lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche… lentement… avec précaution… et elle pensa qu'elle pourrait tout simplement mourir de plaisir.

Et ceci n'était que le commencement…

Sam relâcha ses poignets et glissa ses mains sous le pull-over, rencontrant la peau de son ventre. Jack aspira brutalement, un doux gémissement vibrant contre les lèvres de Sam.

Elle haleta lorsque Jack rompit le baiser et la souleva, ses bras supportant le dos et l'arrière de ses genoux. Sam pressa son visage contre son cou, mordillant et embrassant la peau à cet endroit, alors qu'il la portait à travers la maison sombre, vers sa chambre. Elle envoya valser ses chaussures sur le chemin, le léger bruit sourd de chacune étant le seul bruit dans la maison.

Voilà ce qui aurait toujours dû être…

Jack posa un genou sur le matelas et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Relâchant sa prise avec réticence, Sam baissa les bras et se recula pour regarder son visage. Un petit sourire, à peine là mais tellement réel, donna vie à ses lèvres sculptées. Il se releva à nouveau, juste un instant avant de s'agenouiller devant elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

Sam toucha son visage, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts de son front à sa joue avant d'étudier ses lèvres. Jack se rapprocha et elle sourit lorsqu'il déplaça son corps entres ses genoux, ses mains trouvant ses hanches.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus et baissa les bras pour attraper le bord de son pull-over. Il leva les bras alors qu'elle le retirait par-dessus sa tête, découvrant le corps ferme et musclé d'un soldat. Un corps que n'importe quel homme de son âge envierait. Fichtre, un corps que la plupart des hommes de vingt ans envieraient. Ses bras et ses pectoraux se tendirent sous son contact lorsqu'elle fit courir ses mains sur sa peau, se délectant du duvet sur sa poitrine.

Jack fit alors de même, enlevant la veste en jean dont elle s'était saisie en sortant précipitamment de chez elle. Il la jeta sur le sol, revenant immédiatement pour lui retirer son corsage par-dessus la tête.

Un flux d'incertitude la frappa momentanément… le moment de vérité que chaque femme craignait… qu'elle serait suffisamment belle pour l'homme à qui elle exposait son âme. Serait-elle tout ce qu'il désirait… pourrait-elle être davantage ?

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque le soutien gorge tomba, et les garda fermés alors qu'elle baissait les bras à nouveau, à présent nue au-dessus de la taille. Elle haleta lorsque la bouche brûlante de Jack se posa sur sa peau contre son cœur, lequel battait à présent à une vitesse incontrôlable. Ses mains se déplaçaient sur sa peau, empaumant et caressant avec douceur ses seins, ses pouces taquinant les pointes qui pulsaient avec le besoin d'être touchées.

« Jack… » murmura-t-elle, incapable de se retenir de parler. Mais ses mots furent perdus dans la bouche de Jack lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le baiser alimenta le feu que son premier contact avait allumé, tellement hors de contrôle qu'elle doutât qu'il puisse jamais être éteint. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de sa jupe alors que sa bouche bouleversait ses sens. Silencieusement, incitée doucement par Jack – Sam se souleva du lit assez longtemps pour lui faire glisser la jupe et la culotte de ses hanches. Ses doigts provoquèrent une traînée de feu le long de ses cuisses alors qu'il enlevait les vêtements. Ils rejoignirent sa veste et son corsage sur le sol.

La chambre tournoya et elle dut fermer les yeux lorsque Jack aspira un téton dans la chaleur brûlante de sa bouche. Elle tint sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts pressés dans les cheveux courts, un frisson traversant son corps.

Il embrassa et mordilla sur le chemin de son ventre jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses et à cet instant, Sam put à peine respirer. Chaque aspiration d'air courte et rapide. Son corps vibrait, pulsait pour lui… et lorsque sa bouche la recouvrit… elle ne put davantage empêcher le gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son propre cœur de battre. Sa langue bougeait en lentes caresses, la menant à l'oubli.

Son premier orgasme ricocha à travers son corps et elle se raccrocha à ses épaules pour rester… sur la terre ferme… pour s'empêcher de s'écraser sur le plafond.

Jack se redressa et couvrit à nouveau sa bouche, le baiser profond et affamé, reflet de son propre désir. Il avait un goût sucré et épicé. Sam aveuglément chercha le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean, l'enlevant avec impatiente – cherchant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Son érection remplit son poing, et alors qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour de la douce raideur, la tête de Jack se redressa et un bruit grave gronda dans sa poitrine. Elle tira sur son jean, et Jack se remit sur ses pieds, la laissant le tirer sous la ligne de ses hanches. Il se tint devant elle, ses jambes longues et fermes, et Sam n'avait jamais rien voulu quelque chose autant de toute sa vie.

Jack se pencha vers elle en posant les mains sur le matelas. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle pour un baiser. Il utilisa un bras pour entourer la taille de Sam et l'allongea sur le lit, son poids au-dessus d'elle délicieux – ne la rendant que plus affamée de lui.

Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, chaque endroit que sa peau brûlante touchait la sienne marqué par le besoin impérieux qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'il déplaça son dévolu de ses lèvres vers sa gorge, Sam explora son dos de ses mains, glissant vers le bas pour sentir la fermeté de ses fesses. Elle griffa sa chair de ses ongles et il gémit contre sa peau, ses hanches se balançant en avant.

Sam pensa à ce matin-là à Denver, lorsqu'elle avait senti son érection à travers le fin coton de son pyjama. Cela l'avait réveillée alors, mais rien n'égalerait jamais la sensation de son pénis dur contre sa cuisse.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, l'incitant silencieusement à compléter l'acte… les rendre complets… de les faire un. Jack se redressa au-dessus d'elle, supportant son poids sur ses coudes, et ses doigts caressant son visage. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, la lumière de la lune jouant sur ses traits. Il balança ses hanches à nouveau et elle ferma presque les yeux.

« Non… » dit-il enfin, parlant pour la première fois. Maintenant elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. « Regarde-moi, Sam. »

Alors elle le regarda. Elle fixa ses yeux insondables, et haleta lorsqu'il se glissa en elle.

Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi complète qu'à cet instant lorsque Jack O'Neill s'enfonça en elle.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques battements de cœur, et finalement les yeux de Jack se fermèrent en se retirant à nouveau. Lentement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde, Jack lui fit l'amour. Chaque poussée de ses hanches, chaque mouvement des muscles de son dos sous sa main, chaque caresse de ses doigts sur son corps, l'envoyait de plus en plus près d'un précipice auquel elle n'était pas sûre de survivre.

Tout en elle s'enroula et se resserra, s'édifiant… attendant… ayant besoin de ce qu'il était seul à pouvoir lui donner. Ses poussées s'intensifièrent, profondes, puissantes et elle ne put supprimer davantage le ronronnement de plaisir à chaque fois que son corps venait contre le sien.

« Samantha, » dit-il contre sa gorge en s'enfonçant une dernière fois, avec force.

Son monde vola en éclat, une chaleur brûlante s'écoulant vivement de leur connexion pour prendre possession de son corps, et elle se cambra contre lui – s'accrochant à la réalité. Elle se sentit l'étreindre et l'agripper dans le plus intense des orgasmes qu'elle avait jamais eus, jusqu'à ce que chaque once de force fut retirée de son corps.

Seulement alors elle s'effondra sur le lit, enroulant ses bras autour du corps luisant de sueur de Jack, tenant délicatement sa tête contre sa poitrine et passa ses ongles à travers ses cheveux courts. Les doigts de Jack dessinèrent sur sa peau créant des sensations érotiques, envoyant de doux frissons à travers son corps alors que les muscles, au plus profond d'elle-même, se contractaient et palpitaient encore.

A peine davantage que leurs noms dits à haute voix entre eux, Sam avait ouvert sa vie à une nouvelle possibilité et elle refusait avec véhémence de reconnaître – même dans son propre esprit - que tout cela pourrait être terminé bientôt.

Non… cette nuit, il n'y avait rien sinon des possibilités. Rien sinon la joie. Rien sinon l'amour. Rien sinon Jack.

oOo

Elle se réveilla alors que les rais de lumières remplaçaient le doux éclat de la lune, échangeant le chatoiement argenté pour le rougeoiement orangé. Sam était étendue sur son côté, faisant face à Jack. Son bras était son oreiller, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut un aperçu de tous les détails de son visage endormi.

Son expression était plus douce dans le sommeil, détendue… en paix. Jack inspira lentement, des respirations calmes à travers son nez, sa poitrine se dilatant contre elle. Son autre bras la tenait par la taille, un poids agréable. Sam sourit, alors que dans le sommeil, un coin de ses lèvres se relevait en un sourire momentané.

Sam adorait ses lèvres. Finement sculptées et parfaitement masculines, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle l'avait vu vraiment sourire… le genre qui provoquait des fossettes sur ses joues et montrait ses dents. Mais c'était les petits sourires… les sourires effrontés… qui la rendaient folle. Et la façon qu'il entrouvrait toujours ses lèvres, et aspirait brièvement, avant de dire quelque chose de profond et important.

Sam toucha sa lèvre inférieure, passant la pointe de ses doigts sur la peau soyeuse. Le bras autour d'elle se resserra et il prit une longue, profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de la regarder. Jack embrassa la pointe de ses doigts et sourit… lentement et de façon sexy.

« Ai-je déjà mentionné combien j'adore tes lèvres ? » dit Sam, se serrant davantage contre lui pour pouvoir frotter le côté de son nez avec le sien, le taquinant sans l'embrasser.

Ses bras la tirèrent plus près, alignant leurs corps nus de la poitrine aux genoux sous les couvertures.

« Je crois que oui. Il y a environ une semaine… attends… une semaine demain. »

Juste comme il y avait une semaine, sa main caressa sa colonne vertébrale, pour finalement caresser ses fesses. Sam sourit et fredonna.

« J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu… »

Jack arqua ses sourcils. « Oui ? Tu te rappelles de ça ? »

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à l'arrière de sa cuisse, et roulant sur son dos, il la tira au-dessus de lui. Sam se soutint sur ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et volontiers se déplaça pour être à califourchon sur ses hanches. Son érection éveillée vint taper son postérieur.

« Hmm… Je ne me rappelle pas que c'était tout à fait comme ça. Il y avait plus de vêtements, je crois. »

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit suffisamment, montrant un peu les dents et ses mains firent des miracles sur ses flancs, glissant vers le haut pour empaumer et tenir ses seins. Sam déplaça son corps sur lui, l'excitant, et il pressa sa tête sur l'oreiller en prenant une vive aspiration.

« Je me rappelle parfaitement vouloir faire ceci… » dit-elle, se penchant pour murmurer près de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

Leurs bouches en contact, Sam souleva ses hanches et se laissa glisser sur son pénis dur.

« Oh… Dieu… Sam… »

Sam se redressa, laissant son poids peser sur ses hanches, l'introduisant plus profondément. C'était magnifique… elle était complète. Jack saisit les hanches de Sam, arquant son corps, et elle posa ses mains sur son ventre pour sentir les muscles fermes de son abdomen. Avec douceur et pourtant impatience, Jack guida le corps de Sam, et chaque fois qu'elle redescendait, il l'emplissait à nouveau, Sam se sentit plus légère… plus libre…

Jack bougea son corps au-dessous d'elle, rencontrant chaque mouvement avec une poussée de ses hanches vers le haut. Leurs corps travaillèrent à l'unisson, comme s'ils avaient fait cela durant toute leur vie. Sa main glissa sur son ventre, son pouce atteignant, entre eux pour caresser son clitoris, et Sam gémit.

Elle haleta lorsque Jack se saisit de ses hanches et utilisa ses longues jambes comme levier pour les retourner, la pressant sur le lit avec une forte poussée.

« Oh… Jack ! »

Il était comme un homme ayant un but, ses mains tenant à la tête du lit et ses pieds plantés fermement contre le marchepied du lit, cela lui donna de la puissance et de la force et ses poussées furent plus profondes. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, plantant ses pieds sur les mollets, et bougea furieusement sous lui. Le lit craqua et claqua contre le mur alors que son tempo augmentait, sa profondeur et sa ferveur intenses.

Leur rapport amoureux au cours de la nuit avait été tendre et intense, mais presque révérencieux. Mais ceci… ceci était le besoin et la faim surpassant tout le reste.

Son corps se déplaçait sur les draps à chaque fois qu'il venait en elle, et elle s'accrochait à son corps – ne voulant pas rompre le rythme. Tout se tendit comme un ressort, attendant… anticipant l'instant de la jouissance. Cela arriva en une éruption d'un chaos cataclysmique qui se répercuta en elle, arrachant son nom de sa gorge alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle une dernière fois.

Le corps de Jack se tendit et il s'enfonça plus profondément, introduisant son âme dans le corps de Sam.

Les mots étaient sur les lèvres de Sam… elle voulait si désespérément les murmurer alors que tous les deux se relâchaient et retombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre… mais elle ne put se forcer à le faire. Pour une raison ou une autre, même après avoir fait l'amour avec lui… lui dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'il faisait face à la mort ne semblait tout simplement pas juste. A la place, elle caressa ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe et refoula les larmes brûlantes de ses yeux.

oOo

« Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne connais pas, » dit Sam, sa joue sur la poitrine de Jack, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Le doux battement régulier l'apaisait.

Ses doigts caressèrent de bas en haut sa colonne vertébrale comme il s'asseyait à demi incliné contre la tête du lit. Il embrassa ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux.

« Quelque chose que tu ne connais pas déjà… eh bien, c'est difficile. Tu connais ma radieuse personnalité… mon sens de l'humour douteux… mes capacités diplomatiques étendues… »

Sam gloussa, traçant ce qu'elle réalisa être des symboles de la Porte sur sa poitrine nue. Il caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu me connais déjà bien plus que la plupart des gens. Exceptée peut-être Sara. »

Sam se déplaça pour s'étendre partiellement sur sa poitrine, ses mains croisées sous le menton pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il caressa ses bras de bas en haut. Après sept ans à éviter même le plus simple des contacts, Sam savourait chaque instant… chaque caresse… chaque sensation.

« Oh, allez. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me surprendra. »

« D'accord… J'aime la poésie. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent, le regardant bouche bée. « La poésie ? »

« Oui, la poésie. »

« D'accord. Récite-moi quelque chose. »

Il la fixa, ses yeux noirs intenses, et tendit la main pour écarter quelques cheveux blonds de son front. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et il aspira lentement, et le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. La voix de Jack roula dans sa poitrine sous ses mains et il récita.

« Et, enfin, elle s'assit à mes côtés et m'appela. Quand aucune voix ne répondit, elle posa mon bras sur sa taille, et dénuda sa douce épaule blanche et déplaça ses cheveux blonds, et, se penchant posa ma joue là, et étala, tous ses cheveux blonds, murmurant combien elle m'aimait—elle, trop faible, pour toutes les tentatives de son cœur, à lutter pour libérer sa passion de l'orgueil, et dissoudre les liens vains, et se donner à moi pour toujours. »

Sam couvrit ses lèvres avec ses doigts, refoulant la forte émotion dans sa gorge. Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut capable de la contrôler, elle baissa la main sur sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, tu l'as fait, Jack. Tu m'as surprise. »

Il fit un grand sourire, le sourire atteignant ses yeux, et gloussa. Un sourcil s'arquant très haut. « Je vais te forcer à rester vigilante. »

Sam remonta sur son corps pour l'embrasser, parlant contre ses lèvres. « Je préférerais que tu me forces à autre chose. »

Avec un grondement grave dans sa gorge, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la tira plus près de lui. « Bon Dieu ! Sam, tu me tues. »

Son corps tout entier se tendit à ses mots, et elle essaya immédiatement de cacher sa réaction involontaire en soulevant son poids. Mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide, pas assez discret, car ses traits changèrent et elle vit dans la façon dont ses lèvres s'abaissèrent qu'il savait ce qu'il avait dit… et savait ce que ça lui faisait à elle.

Sam essaya de sourire, essaya d'écarter cela d'un geste… pour lui… pour elle… pour sauver l'instant… la nuit. Mais cela la frappa trop durement, trop brutalement, et le sanglot monta de son âme avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Jack les tourna pour qu'ils soient sur leurs côtés et la tira contre lui, enroulant ses bras étroitement autour d'elle. Sam pressa son visage contre sa poitrine et laissa les larmes venir alors qu'il caressait sa tête et embrassait ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, » dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais enroula simplement ses bras autour de lui et s'y accrocha avec chaque once de force qui lui restait. Lentement, les larmes s'épuisèrent et ce ne fut plus qu'eux à nouveau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa joue rugueuse, pas encore rasée, frôla la sienne alors qu'il murmurait près de son oreille.

« Tu veux entendre un autre poème ? »

Sam ne put que glousser au ton malicieux dans sa voix. « Aussi longtemps que ça n'a pas un vers qui commence par 'Il y eut autrefois un homme de Nantucket…' »

Il éclata de rire et, il la tint si étroitement dans ses bras que la réverbération se répercuta à travers son corps. Durant cet instant, la tension se relâcha et ils furent 'eux' à nouveau. Amants. Amis. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et plus encore.

« Nope. Pas de vers sur Nantucket. » Il la tenait toujours contre lui, mais elle se déplaça pour reposer son front contre sa clavicule et ses lèvres voltigèrent près de son oreille lorsqu'il parla. Ses mots murmurés au-dessus d'elle comme une caresse. « Elle est longue, mais je veux que tu l'entendes, Sam. »

Elle acquiesça, retenant sa respiration. Jack prit une longue, profonde respiration et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime, » commença-t-il. « Pas pour ce que tu es, mais pour ce que je suis quand je suis avec toi. Je t'aime, pas pour ce que tu as fait de ta vie, mais pour ce que tu fais de la mienne. »

Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'il murmurait dans on oreille, son cœur se dilatant tellement dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser. Ses mots l'emplirent, la stupéfièrent, et la touchèrent. Des larmes de joie roulèrent de ses yeux, mouillant sa poitrine, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un geste pour les essuyer et il continua de réciter.

« Je t'aime parce que tu m'aides à faire du bric-à-brac de ma vie non une taverne, mais un temple en dehors de mon travail de chaque jour, non un reproche mais un chant. Je t'aime parce que tu as fait plus qu'aucun credo n'aurait pu faire pour me rendre bon, et plus qu'aucun destin n'aurait pu faire pour me rendre heureux.

« Tu l'as fait sans un contact, sans un mot, sans un signe. Tu l'as fait en étant toi-même. Peut-être est-ce ce qu'être amis signifie, après tout. »

Sam se recula pour regarder son visage. Son expression était douce, bien qu'intense en même temps. Des lignes à peine visibles courraient au coin de ses yeux, pourtant son sourire avait une profondeur et une chaleur qui balaya toute tristesse qui étouffait son cœur.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Jack. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et couvrit la sienne, et elle encercla son cou de ses bras. Dans ses bras uniquement, quand il l'emplissait et la chérissait et l'attirait dans un monde où seuls tous les deux existaient, y avait-il la paix. Toujours.

oOo

« Je ne peux me passer de toi… »

Sam haleta, s'accrochant aux épaules musclées de Jack lorsqu'il pressa son dos contre le mur de l'entrée, ses mains saisissant fermement sa cage thoracique pour la maintenir en l'air alors qu'il plongeait en elle. Elle baissa ses yeux sur lui, rencontrant son regard brûlant alors qu'une fois encore il la réclamait, corps et âme. Ses jambes accrochées à sa taille, l'aidant à supporter son poids et positionnant son corps dans un angle pour les pénétrations les plus profondes possibles.

Un ronronnement grave roula de sa poitrine alors qu'une fois encore, un profond orgasme ébranla son corps. Jamais dans sa vie n'avait-elle été avec un homme qui la satisfaisait si profondément chaque fois qu'il la touchait… chaque fois… chaque fois sans exception.

« Jack… » gémit-elle profondément dans sa gorge. « Oh, Dieu… Jack. »

Son visage se pressa dans sa gorge arquée alors qu'il jouissait en elle. Son corps trembla, alors qu'elle sentait un tremblement similaire traverser Jack. Sa prise sur sa taille se relâcha, mais avant qu'il ne s'écarte du mur, il enroula un bras derrière son dos et l'autre au-dessous elle. Sam gloussa doucement alors qu'il la portait vers les marches menant au salon.

« Jack, je peux marcher. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, pour seule explication.

Il tomba en arrière sur le canapé, l'emmenant avec lui pour que ses genoux soient contre les coussins et qu'elle soit assise sur ses cuisses, lui faisant face. Des heures auparavant, elle avait renoncé à essayer de supprimer le sourire qui était presque en permanence sur ses lèvres. Les mains puissantes de Jack coururent de haut en bas de ses cuisses, déplaçant le tissu de sa jupe, et elle se pencha pour frôler son visage du bout de ses doigts, suivant les lignes et les creux qui ne diminuaient en rien sa beauté.

« Quelles incroyables… » elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur, « … treize heures. Je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais… » La rougeur afflua sur sa peau.

« Tu ? Diable, je ne suis pas un jeune homme, Sam. Si tu m'avais demandé il y a deux jours, je t'aurais dit que les dernières treize heures étaient physiquement impossibles. Pas sans l'aide de quelques pilules bleues. »

Sam sourit et l'embrassa. « L'endurance est absolument un de tes grands atouts. »

Jack éclata de rire, et Sam se rendit seulement compte combien c'était merveilleux à entendre. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler qu'une poignée de fois où Jack O'Neill avait ri tout haut, et réalisa combien cela avait davantage de signification quand il le faisait. Presque comme si son rire… était gardé pour les meilleurs moments. Les moments les plus importants.

Il posa ses mains sur son visage, la tenant captive alors qu'il aspirait de sa bouche un baiser à flétrir l'âme. Mais Sam rompit le baiser dans un éclat de rire lorsque leurs estomacs firent simultanément savoir qu'ils n'avaient encore rien mangé aujourd'hui.

A contrecœur, Sam glissa de ses cuisses et rajusta sa jupe alors qu'il se levait et faisait de même avec ses vêtements.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai de quoi. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à m'arrêter à l'épicerie sur le chemin la nuit dernière. » Sa voix devint distante comme il traversait la salle à manger en direction de la cuisine. « Eh bien, je m'y suis arrêté, mais je n'ai en fait acheté que de la Guinness. »

« Nous pouvons commencer avec ça. Nous ferons peut-être un déjeuner tardif dans un moment ? »

Il se retourna et lui tendit une bouteille ouverte. « Bien sûr. Si tu peux garder tes vêtements assez longtemps. »

Sam fixa, bouche ouverte, et haleta, « Excuse-moi, Jack. Si tu te rappelles, le truc d'arracher tous les vêtements, ça va dans les deux sens. »

Il fit un grand sourire, lent et sexy, et remua ses sourcils en levant la mince culotte de coton qu'elle portait sous la jupe quand ils étaient descendus dans l'entrée. Elle tendit la main pour la récupérer, mais avec une inclinaison de sa tête, il dit, « Nope, » et la glissa dans sa poche.

« Jack ! »

Il lui fila entre les jambes pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. « C'est mon nouveau charme porte bonheur. »

« Jack… »

« Bois ta bière. »

« Jack… »

« Tu ne la récupéreras pas, alors arrête de demander. C'est un ordre. »

« Oh, tu choisis maintenant d'user les grades ? »

« Force de l'habitude. »

Malheureusement, ses mots simples forcèrent Sam – au moins mentalement – à faire face au fait que les choses n'étaient pas merveilleuses. N'étaient pas magnifiques. Ceci n'était pas le premier jour du reste de leurs vies ensemble. Ca pourrait être une des dernières qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre. Et, même si les possibilités étaient faibles, ça ne changeaient pas le fait que ce qu'ils avaient fait – durant les dernières treize heures – était contre un règlement majeur de l'Air Force.

« Sam. »

Elle fixa ses mains, sur la bouteille de bière froide.

« Sam, regarde-moi. »

Amant, ou pas… l'autorité de sa voix lui fit lever les yeux et regarder son visage.

« Ne pense pas à ça. Pas maintenant. »

Sam déglutit et fit de son mieux pour sourire. Il effaça l'espace entre eux et prit sa main, la serrant doucement. Elle n'éclata pas en sanglots, mais des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Jack, ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurais dû le faire. »

« Quoi ? Fourrer ta tête dans ce machin ? Es-tu folle ? Sam, tu es l'une des ressources naturelles du pays. Si ce n'est un trésor national. Et tu es trop importante pour moi… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la décision de le faire à cause de ce que tu ressens pour moi, » dit-elle, presque en colère.

« Il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'espère juste que ça en valait le coup. »

« Même si nous trouvons la Cité Perdue… même si nous y allons et trouvons exactement ce que nous cherchions pour défendre la planète… »

Sa main serra à nouveau la sienne. « Alors ça vaudra le coup, Sam. »

Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre la forte émotion qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

« Ce jour a fait que tout cela en valait la peine. »

Sa voix parvint à elle dans les ténèbres qu'elle s'était imposée. Elle prit une brève aspiration alors que cela vibra à travers son corps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il la regardait intensément.

« Jack, j'ai besoin de- »

Le coup rapide sur la porte d'entrée de Jack la fit sursauter, et elle entendit Jack jurer entre ses dents. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, et en ce bref instant – l'échange de coups d'œil entre eux exprimait chacune de leurs craintes inexprimées.

C'était fini.

La porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Daniel porta à travers la maison. « Salut ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche, puis serra les lèvres, et parla. « Par ici. »

La tête de Daniel passa le coin et les regarda. « Oh, désolé. Est-ce qu'on arrive au milieu de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il alors que Teal'c apparut derrière lui, une boîte blanche dans les mains.

Sam se força à ne pas regarder Jack et déglutit. Ils dirent tous les deux en même temps, « Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Jack.

« Oh, nous… eh bien c'est… en fait c'est une histoire amusante. Nous, nous, euh, passions tout près par hasard et nous, euh… avons vu la voiture de Sam dans l'allée, et… et… euh… »

Jack toucha son bras, et juste le simple contact envoya de l'électricité à travers elle. Elle le regarda, voyant à travers le sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

« Marrant… » dit-il.

Elle sourit.

« Teal'c m'a dit… eh bien, il n'a pas vraiment dit quelque chose. Il m'a seulement regardé et levé un sourcil et je lui ai dit… j'ai dit 'hé, pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter et…'. »

« Est-ce que ce sont des beignets ? »

Teal'c leva la boîte. « En effet. »

« Excellent. »

Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans la pièce, et Sam se leva. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Prenez un siège, les gars. Je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver à boire, » dit Jack derrière elle.

Sam se força à entrer dans la cuisine, mais dès qu'elle tourna le coin hors de vue de tout le monde, elle posa ses mains sur le bord du comptoir et baissa la tête. Seule sa prise de fer sur le granite, et ses mâchoires serrées fermement l'empêchèrent de perdre tout son contrôle.

Jack lui toucha le dos et elle pivota dans son étreinte. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et elle encercla son cou, s'y accrochant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Pour eux, il n'y en avait pas.

Sa main se posa à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux, et il la tint si près qu'il était difficile de respirer. Son cœur fit mal, son sang se figea, et son esprit supplia d'être complètement engourdi. Jack tourna son visage dans sa gorge, ses lèvres brûlantes contre sa peau, et relâcha une longue respiration. Sam ferma étroitement les yeux, son cœur volant en milliers d'éclats pointus et coupants.

oOo

Les lumières faiblirent dans la chambre froide sous la surface de l'Antarctique. Le doux bourdonnement qui avait empli l'air s'atténua et s'arrêta. Sam jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir la tête de Jack rouler sur le côté. Elle abaissa son arme et s'avança vers le fauteuil incliné.

« Monsieur, » dit-elle, se penchant sur lui. Sam toucha son visage, tournant sa tête. « Monsieur ? » Elle pressa ses doigts sur sa gorge et parla par-dessus son épaule. « Son pouls est irrégulier. »

Son propre pouls était irrégulier, son cœur frappant contre ses côtes comme un oiseau en cage. _'Jack ! Oh, Dieu ! Jack !'_

Elle se pencha plus près, cherchant un signe qu'il était toujours 'là' quelque part. Que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas été complètement aspiré hors de cette coquille étendue devant elle.

Sam fixa son visage, respirant bruyamment après la bataille. « Je vous interdis de nous quitter maintenant. Nous avons gagné ! » _'Je t'interdis de me quitter !'_ Elle toucha sa joue. « Mon Colonel ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement, juste assez pour qu'elle voie le brun sombre et chaud. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais il ne dit rien – il la fixa simplement.

Il essaya de parler, sa mâchoire bougeant lentement. Un souffle chaud l'atteignit alors que ses lèvres essayaient d'articuler les mots.

« S'il vous plait. Jack… »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux, priant Dieu qu'il puisse la voir… qu'il sache qu'elle était là. Il essaya de parler, et elle retint son souffle.

« Dormata… » murmura-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête et regarda Daniel. Il désigna du doigt l'appareil devant laquelle Jack était allé en premier quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre.

« Ca, » dit Daniel.

Sam enleva sa main de son visage et la pressa brièvement sur son cœur avant de reculer et que le fauteuil ne se redresse. Puis Teal'c fut là, soulevant le corps inerte de Jack et le portant à la machine. Il plaça Jack dedans, et l'intérieur s'illumina d'une lumière faible. Teal'c recula pour se tenir avec Sam et Daniel.

La frustration la rongeait, et elle voulait trouver un quelconque bouton – actionner un interrupteur – faire quelque chose pour le ramener.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jack les regarda fixement, son expression affaiblie et fatiguée. « Aveo, » dit-il faiblement, « Amacus. »

Sam regarda Daniel, de même que Teal'c. Les sourcils de Daniel se rejoignirent et il secoua à peine la tête. « Au revoir, » traduisit-il.

'_Non ! Non ! Pas au revoir ! Jack, non !'_

La machine bourdonna alors et son corps fut enveloppé dans une glace limpide. Elle miroita et se glaça sur lui, brumeuse au début, puis s'éclaircissant car ils pouvaient voir son visage. Des yeux froids et immobiles fixaient l'extérieur – droit sur elle.

Sam relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle secoua la tête. « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement le laisser ainsi. Je veux dire, il doit y avoir un moyen d'inverser le processus. La réponse doit être ici quelque part ! »

Elle vit la tension dans l'expression de Daniel, et les larmes dans les yeux de Teal'c. Dieu, combien elle souhaitait pouvoir pleurer et frapper la glace de ses poings… hurler aux Puissances de le libérer. De le rendre.

Daniel secoua la tête, parlant entre ses dents serrées. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit ici, Sam. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Le dôme est trop petit. C'est comme sur Tao'nas. Ce n'est visiblement pas une cité, c'est seulement un avant-poste ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

Les larmes l'étouffèrent, étrécissant sa gorge. « Ce n'est pas Atlantis ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Non. »

Sam regarda à nouveau Jack dans sa tombe de glace.

« Si ce n'est pas la Cité Perdue, » commença Teal'c, regardant de Daniel à Jack. « Alors où est-elle ? »

Si Daniel répondit, Sam n'entendit pas. _'Non ! Non ! Il avait sauvé cette foutue PLANETE ! Il méritait mieux ! Il méritait plus !'_

Elle réduisit l'espace jusqu'à la barrière de glace lisse qui les séparait, regardant son visage. Son regard était figé sur elle, un instantané de vie. Des yeux bruns sombres, ne voyant pas, et pourtant fixant son âme. Sam leva sa main et toucha la glace, souhaitant pouvoir toucher à travers et caresser sa joue à travers. Toucher ses lèvres.

Lui dire la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas dite… peu importe combien elle le ressentait dans son cœur.

'_Je t'aime, Jack.'_

Fin

LOVE

par Roy Croft

I love you, / _Je t'aime,_

Not only for what you are, / _Pas seulement pour ce que tu es,_

But for what I am / _Mais pour ce que je suis_

When I am with you. / _Quand je suis avec toi._

I love you, / _Je t'aime,_

Not only for what / _Pas seulement pour ce que_

You have made of yourself, / _Tu as fait de toi-même,_

But for what / _Mais pour ce que_

You are making of me./ _Tu fais de moi._

I love you / _Je t'aime _

For the part of me / _Pour la partie de moi_

That you bring out; / _Que tu mets en valeur _

I love you / _Je t'aime_

For putting your hand / _De mettre ta main_

Into my heaped-up heart / _Dans mon cœur surchargé_

And passing over / _Et passant par-dessus_

All the foolish, weak things / _Toutes les choses idiotes, faibles_

That you can't help / _Que tu ne peux t'empêcher_

Dimly seeing there, / _Vaguement de voir là,_

And for drawing out / _Et de sortir_

Into the light / _Dans la lumière_

All the beautiful belongings / _Toutes les belles choses_

That no one else had looked / _Que personne d'autre n'avait regardées_

Quite far enough to find. / _Suffisamment loin pour être trouvées._

I love you because you / _Je t'aime car tu_

Are helping me to make / _M'aides à faire_

Of the lumber of my life / _Du sommeil de ma vie_

Not a tavern / _Non une taverne_

But a temple; / _Mais un temple _

Out of the works / _Hors des travaux_

Of my every day / _De chacune de mes journées_

Not a reproach / _Pas un reproche_

But a song. / _Mais une chanson._

I love you / _Je t'aime_

Because you have done / _Car tu as fait_

More than any creed / _Plus que n'importe quel credo_

Could have done / _N'aurait pu faire_

To make me good / _Pour me rendre bon_

And more than any fate / _Et plus qu'aucune destinée_

Could have done / _N'aurait pu faire_

To make me happy. / _Pour me rendre heureux_.

You have done it / _Tu l'as fait_

Without a touch, / _Sans un contact_,

Without a word, / _Sans un mot_,

Without a sign. / _Sans un signe._

You have done it / _Tu l'as fait_

By being yourself. / _En étant toi-même._

Perhaps that is what / _C'est peut-être ce que_

Being a friend means, / _Etre ami signifie,_

After all. / _Après tout._

ooooo

_Note__ : voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire ? -)_


End file.
